Someone like you
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: WARNING:SPOILERS INSIDE FOR THE DARK KNIGHT RISES. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT. "Hey, you ok?" Jack looked up from the rain outside, feeling a arm go around his shoulders. He looked up with a smile. Fake as it may be. "Yeah, just fine." In the end. He would never be Bruce. No matter how many time he wished it. Pretended or fantasize. But he found someone who was like him


It was all over Arkahm. "The Batman", was declared dead. The many villains that Batman had put away were all celebrating. They were glad he was gone. Glad he was dead. Now they had a better chance of breaking out and reeking havoc. Everyone was celebrating. Everyone but Joker, who sat curled by one of the windows in Stark Tower.

He had always known his Batsy was billionaire Bruce Wayne. During the years he stopped being Batman, he would often visit. So many years had gone by. Back when he used to reign over Gotham in fear and fire, he knew something. He knew he was infatuated with the bat who he later found out to be Bruce Wayne. The moment he really knew how strong his infatuation was in the integration room. The way he pinned him to the wall, table. That deep, gravely voice. He wont deny it sent some blood southward.

But as the months went on, the fights went on and one night anger flared higher then most nights, tensions,frustrations and so many emotions got so welled up that they exploded with his bat pushing him against the grimy, cold alley wall, crashing his lips to his with so much force his lip bleed, but he loved it. Loved the taste of the anger, the built up sexual tension and blood. The blood really made it much sweeter.

His deep, purple pants were nearly ripped to shreds in the process. There first time making lov-fucking wasn't what media says it should be. Media and society says it should be sweet,soft and loving. They were rough, painful and and _oh so bittersweet _and _wonderful _and he swore he never came so hard in his life. He had a feeling the the same went for his large, brooding bat.

Soon after that almost every fight ended in Joker, pinned against the wall with such hard lips pressing against his. But somewhere along the line he found what he said to him that interrogation room to be very true.

_Batman Completed Joker. _

_Joker completed batman._

Chaos and Justice God, it was so ironic and funny and terrifying that he broke into fits of manic laughter mixed with tears. God, this turned to love and it terrified him.

That's when he visited the pretty billionaire. It wasn't too incredibly late. Only about 10:30PM and he hacked into master Wayne's personal files just for this occasion. Making sure it was all perfect. He had a very important meeting to go to early in the morning so there was now way he could be Batman tonight. Not if he wanted to keep his enterprise afloat. The pretty boy was just getting ready for bed. Joker stalked outside the large pane of window in his bedroom. Seemed like a bad idea if your a crime fighter but it did look rather nice. While Brucie was in the bathroom, he snuck in, lifting the window up and sneaking inside and sitting on his bed.

After that night they kept up with off and on dating when they weren't being Batman and Joker. At one point Joker trusted Bruce and took off his make up to revel Jack that had been hidden underneath it for so long. Bruce accepted it with a smile and told him _"I love you"_ and he swore he felt his heart stop when he heard those words. He couldn't help but say it back, along with another crashing kiss but this time, it wasn't as rough. It was passionate, yes but soft and so loving, Jack almost cried. He wasn't used to such kindness. It was only recent months he had gotten use to being a normal couple.

And then Bane happened. Forcing Batman to come out again, to fight, almost needlessly. He had never been so scared in his life. Bruce or should he say Batman, went missing. For 5 months. _Five fucking months _and had no goddamn clue about anything. Until it was too late. Gotham was saved but at what cost? He didn't want to believe it but the fucking statue they erected in city hall and the funeral at Wayne manor with Alfred. Poor, poor Alfred, crying his heart out. He couldn't take it. He broke down and refused to leave his grave. Alfred had to force him back in. Just so he wouldn't freeze to death.

He kept getting told to "_move on_" and "_things will get better_". But how can they? His other half was gone. It was as if someone cut him in half, leaving him to walk with only one side of his body to work with. And it was painful to. It wasn't a clean cut. Oh no. It was jagged, done slowly, agonizingly so, and most likely with a rusty,dull blade.

That's when he couldn't take it yet he couldn't bring himself to kill himself. Didn't stop him from trying. Each night after Batman's death he would sit up,late into the night, Loaded gun in hand or razor blade and just think. And each time he almost did it, he would just see the disappointed look on Brucies face and he would collapse into tears on the bed they once shared. Unable to kill himself for another night. Unable to be with who he wanted most. And it hurt. It was like somebody was literally ripping out his still beating heart.

That's when he ran into a Mr. Tony Stark, at one of the benefit dinners, in Bruce's honor. He reminded him of Bruce. Dark hair, charming, devilishly handsome and at a genius level of thinking. Both fought crime, both had parent issues. It started off as a one night stand but built up into something. Least to Tony it did. When they snuggled in the dark before bed. Al he would dream about was holding his Brucie again. Even pretending that the man in his arms was him. But it never would be.

Then the worst shock of his life came to him on a trip to France with Tony. He swore he saw Bruce. Sitting in front of the same french cafe he and Tony were sitting in. He was just about to drink his coffee when he looked up and locked eyes with a pair of very familiar blue ones. Once he saw the dark hair, that boyishly handsome face...there was no mistaking it. Especially when that face looked just as shocked as he. Jack quickly got up, excusing himself to the rest room. Once inside he leaned on the sink wondering what the fuck just happened but he didn't have time to think before he heard the door open. He figured it was Stark so he didn't turn around. "Jack?" His head snapped up. He was met in the mirror with Bruce Wayne staring him down with such sadness.

He turned around quickly, hands gripping the sink in anger. His voice was low. "Your suppose to be dead." Bruce just tried to walk closer. "I know. I had to. Batman is retired. I couldn't go on being him." Jack nearly screamed. The tears already welling up. "So you fake your fucking death?!" Bruce quickly went to him, covering his mouth with those oh so baby soft hands. Oh it felt so good to feel his skin again. He whispered harshly. "Yes, I did. Please understand I had to do this. There was no other way." Bruce lowered his hands. His heart broke seeing those green eyes overflow with tears. "Why didn't you come back then? Why didn't you come back home? Do you have any fucking idea how much pain you put me and Alfred thru?" His voice cracked and broke but he didn't care.

Bruce didn't answer, he just held Jack close to him. Letting out a few tears of his own as Jack full out sobbed into his suite. He swore the grip would put holes in his jacket but he didn't give a damn. Once Jack was calm down he spoke. "Come back to Gotham. Alfred is there. We miss you so bad."

Bruce just kissed his forehead. "I can't Jack. They know me there." "Then we can go somewhere else! I don't care where!" Bruce shook his head, trying to rid the torrent of emotion going thru him. "I can't. I'm considered dead. I don't want to cause any more emotional damage then I already have. We both moved on. I have another life now Jack. Looks like you do to. We can't just go back to normal."

And after that moment, Jack swore his heart would never be broken again. How can you break a heart that's already broken into tiny, jagged bits? As he and Tony started to leave, he let one fleeting,pleading look back but Bruce ignored it but Jack swore he saw tears in those blue eyes as he turned to leave.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack looked up from the rain outside, feeling a arm go around his shoulders. He looked up with a smile. Fake as it may be. "Yeah, just fine." In the end. He would never be Bruce. No matter how many time he wished it. Pretended or fantasize. But he found someone who was like him and maybe that in itself was enough. He prayed, actually fucking prayed that Bruce was happy in his life. Even a little. And for Bruce's sake, he was going to give a try at being happy as well. And by the feeling of strong arms around him, hugging him, maybe it won't be so hard.

AN: OMG! I kinda wrote this in one night but the idea came from hearing Adele "Someone like you" and this popped in my head. Hope you all liked it! Please review! No flamers!


End file.
